


Начинай медленно

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Комик-коне в Сан-Диего Колину не хватает Брэдли. Когда он звонит Брэдли в середине ночи по времени Кардиффа, кое-что происходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начинай медленно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473048) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> Dear teprometo, I hope You don't mind that I translated this fic too. Cause it's just AWESOME and so fuckin' hot!

Колин, наконец, разделался с подписанием автографов. Боль в руке просто убивала, и ему очень хотелось в душ и ведерко со льдом. По дороге к выходу он остановился, когда увидел перед собой молодую женщину с банкой арахисовой пасты в протянутой к нему руке. Колин усмехнулся и приоткрыл свою сумку, чтобы банка упала прямо в нее.

— Ты никогда не сможешь отказаться от этой бурды, да? — улыбаясь, прошептала Кэти.

— Мне нравится эта бурда, — ответил Колин, и они отправились кто куда.

***

Колину едва хватило времени сходить в туалет, прежде чем в его номере раздался настойчивый стук. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил за ней улыбающуюся Кэти, на которой из одежды был только купальник.

— Э-э-э, да?

— У Энджел мигрень, она прилегла покемарить. А это значит, что ты должен пойти со мной к бассейну.

— У меня тоже мигрень, — без особой надежды попробовал отговориться Колин.

— У тебя две минуты. Шевели задницей.

***

Колин не совсем понимал, почему Кэти так сильно нравилось ходить в бассейн. Она никогда не залезала в воду, лишь время от времени погружала в нее ступни, а им обоим приходилось наносить по восемнадцать слоев солнцезащитного крема и все равно прятаться под зонтиком. Колин решил, что это какая-то девчачья ерунда — что-то вроде соревнования на самое идеальное бикини. И, если уж начистоту, Кэти выглядела сногсшибательно. Так что, вероятно, ею двигало тщеславие. Или, может быть, ей просто нравилось находиться на людях. Она была невероятно общительной и дружелюбной, в то время как Колин подчастую чувствовал себя неуютно в больших скоплениях народа.

В любом случае, он просидел вместе с ней у бассейна почти двадцать минут, а потом начал ныть насчет жгучего солнца, и она с радостью отпустила его, погрузившись в какой-то низкопробный с виду роман, о содержании которого Колин спросить не осмелился.

Однако истинной причиной его побега было не отпускавшее Колина весь день стремление позвонить Брэдли. Странно было оказаться на подобного рода мероприятии без него. Колин очень эгоистично хотел, чтобы Брэдли был рядом, помогал отбиваться от неуместных вопросов, а когда Брэдли не было, даже совершенно бессмысленные вопросы казались неуместными. Колин делал все возможное, чтобы Брэдли чувствовал себя вовлеченным, вплоть до того, что записвал панель на камеру, чтобы показать ему потом, но все это казалось недостаточным. Черт подери, они же собирались посидеть в Бэтмобиле!

***

Колин быстро помылся, чтобы успеть позвонить Брэдли до того, как в Кардиффе станет уже неприлично поздно. Когда он вылез из душа, по времени Брэдли было уже за полночь, так что Колин, не обеспокоившись одеванием, нагишом плюхнулся на кровать и схватил запутавшийся в наушниках телефон.

Спустя четыре гудка в трубке раздался чуть сиплый голос Брэдли.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Колин, и так зная ответ, но решив, что в любом случае было бы вежливо осведомиться.

— Угу, — ответил Брэдли. — Как там в солнечной Калифорнии?

— Солнечно, — отозвался Колин. — У меня после автографов запястье болит, как сволочь.

Брэдли фыркнул.  
— Да? Как прошла панель?

— Отлично, отлично. Все как всегда. Люди хотят разоблачения магии. Бла-бла-бла. Я даже записал для тебя, — сказал Колин, а потом сообразил, что это могло показаться несколько странным. Брэдли сразу не ответил, так что Колин продолжил: — На самом деле, во время панели была одна пара, одетая как Мерлин и Артур. Они целовались.

— Серьезно? — Брэдли оживился, а в его голосе зазвучал явный интерес.

— Ага, и я в тот момент как раз снимал их на камеру, так что… Вот будет смеху потом.

— Горячо было? — спросил Брэдли. Колин мог бы поклясться, что через телефон услышал, как Брэдли поиграл бровями.

— Ты псих.

— Могу поспорить, это было горячо.

— Да, я прямо-таки воспылал похотью, — съязвил Колин, закатывая глаза.

— Возбудился прямо под конференционным столом, да?

— Заткнись, чудила. — Колин упорно не обращал внимания на собственный член.

— Невероятно завело тебя прямо под прицелом камер, да? — В голосе Брэдли слышалось воодушевление, которое появлялось, только когда он понимал, что удалось достать Колина.

— О да. Чуть не принялся дрочить прямо под столом.

— Чуть не, но не принялся? Все еще ждешь, а?

Колин почувствовал, как начали гореть щеки, потому что прошло уже немало времени, и даже одно упоминание мастурбации вызвало у его члена вполне определенную реакцию.

— Ну так продолжай. Погладь его.

— Господи, Брэдли. У тебя сегодня бзик на моем члене, да?

— Тему-то не меняй.

— Я не буду дрочить с тобой на телефоне. И неважно, как ты будешь меня умолять.

Колин думал, что это заткнет Брэдли. Он посмотрел вниз и скривился: его глупый возбужденный член касался живота. 

— Колин, как выглядит твой член?

— Что?

— Боже, тебя так легко развести, — рассмеялся Брэдли. — Хотел бы я сейчас увидеть выражение твоего лица.

— Я тебе даже фото сделаю.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, пофиг. — Колин надеялся перенаправить беседу подальше от своего члена и прижал его ладонью, пытаясь заставить успокоиться. — Как съемки?

— О, бла-бла, съемки прекрасно. Все чудесно.

— Ворчун, — буркнул Колин, практически против воли медленно скользя пальцами по всей длине члена.

— Ну, ты же меня разбудил.

С этим Колин поспорить не мог, поэтому продолжил молчать. Брэдли тоже ничего не говорил.

Густая тишина в ушах баюкала Колина и дарила уют. Ему нравилось знать, что Брэдли рядом, даже если тот уснул на другом конце линии. Его мозг быстро догнал руку, медленно проводящую по члену. Когда он посмотрел вниз на движущуюся по стояку ладонь, его мозг среагировал слишком медленно и не успел заглушить сорвавшийся с губ стон.

От этого звука Колин вздрогнул, но Брэдли, казалось, не заметил. Так что Колин снова расслабился, лизнул ладонь, а потом обхватил свой член еще крепче.

Первое грубое движение, задевшее головку, заставило его резко вдохнуть.

— Колин?

Колин замер.  
— Эм, да? — отозвался он. В нем переплелись страх и стыд, рука совершенно неподвижно обхватывала стояк, а сердце громко колотилось в ушах.

— Блядь, Колин, ты дрочишь что ли?

— Э-э-э, нет. — Судя по всему, в возбужденном состоянии Колин становился просто ужасным актером, потому что прозвучало это как бездарная ложь.

— Господи, дрочишь, так ведь? — В голосе Брэдли не было ни отвращения, ни даже веселья. Брэдли казался скорее… заинтригованным.

Колин решил все же быть честным.

— Черт, прости. Это был до идиотизма долгий конец недели, а я думал, что ты уснул. — Отговорка была слабенькой. Зато правдивой.

— Я думал, у тебя запястье болит, — чуть задержав дыхание, сказал Брэдли.

— Ага, дрочу левой, — рассмеялся Колин, потому что… ну, почему бы и не сказать Брэдли?

— Черт, — прошептал Брэдли.

— Ну, полагаю, мне нужно завершить начатое, так что я просто буду надеяться, что к утру ты об этом забудешь. Скоро поболтаем, ладно?

— Погоди, — чуть не крикнул Брэдли. — Погоди. Оставайся на линии.

— Э-э-э, — больше Колин ничего выдавить не смог.

— Нет, в смысле… — начал Брэдли. — То есть, я могу помочь.

Колин подумал, что Брэдли наверняка над ним подтрунивает. Но в голосе Брэдли не было ни намека на шутку, поэтому Колин решил узнать, насколько далеко все это может зайти.

— Конечно.

— Ладно, эм… Просто ложись на спину и позволь мне говорить, хорошо?

— Ты хоть знаешь, что делаешь? — Колин рассмеялся, потому что все это было смехотворно. И потому что чувствовал, как подкатывает истерика.

Брэдли фыркнул.  
— Чтоб ты знал, я очень сексуален, когда этого хочу.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал Колин. — Удиви меняя своими грязными разговорчиками.

Брэдли рассмеялся низким, грудным смехом, которого Колин от него никогда не слышал. И блядь, уже от одного этого у него член дернулся. Похоже, он поставил себя в очень дурацкое положение.

— Ты трогаешь свой член? — спросил Брэдли.

— Да, — прошептал Колин, опуская ладонь на основание члена.

— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты касался его именно так, как нравится тебе. Проведи по всей длине, сожми головку, может, ущипни крайнюю плоть… у тебя же есть крайняя плоть?

— Да, — выдохнул Колин.

— Хорошо. Какая-нибудь смазка есть?

— Нет.

— Тогда сплюнь в ладонь. Хорошенько увлажни.

Колин подчинился и обхватил стояк скользкой от слюны ладонью.

— Закрой глаза и почувствуй, что делаешь сам с собой. Проведи рукой по всей длине и почувствуй это. Приятно?

— Да, — прошептал Колин.

— Не сдерживайся, — сказал Брэдли. Его голос раздавался низким урчанием, от чего с самообладанием Колина творились совсем уж непотребные вещи. — Дай мне услышать тебя.

Колин отпустил задержанный в легких воздух, выдыхая наслаждение от движений руки по члену.

— Ты такой сексуальный, когда не сдерживаешься, — сказал Брэдли. — Начинай медленно. Длинными движениями. Подразни себя. Ты когда-нибудь играл со своей задницей?

— Нет, — ответил Колин, что было не совсем истиной: несколько раз он пробовал, но всегда чувствовал себя как-то странно. А еще он никогда не представлял себе, что будет заниматься сексом по телефону с коллегой-мужчиной, так что…

— Засунь указательный палец правой руки в рот и просто пососи его немного. Почувствуй свой рот, словно он принадлежит кому-то еще. Оберни палец языком, будто он не твой. Проведи пальцем по губам. А теперь снова втолкни его внутрь. Ты делаешь это?

— Ум-м-гу, — промычал Колин уже с пальцем во рту, и прозвучало это скорее как стон.

— Блядь, да, — выдохнул Брэдли. — Я могу представить, как твои гребаные роскошные розовые губы обхватывают этот длинный палец, словно тонкий член. Ты знал, что твои губы, блядь, просто созданы для того, чтобы сосать член?

— Мм-м-м, — простонал Колин. Его член сильно дернулся от возникшей перед глазами Колина картинки: его губы, обхватывающие член… член Брэдли.

— Точно, — у Брэдли сорвался голос. — Блядь, твой рот был сделан для члена.

Колин испустил громкий стон, потому что, блядь, Брэдли заставлял его прочувствовать все это. А ведь Колин уже даже не дрочил — просто держал руку на члене.

— Раздвинь ноги и согни колени. Левой рукой придержи яйца. Делаешь?

— Да, — фыркнул Колин. — «Яйца» — не самое сексуальное слово.

— Я знаю, — рассмеялся Брэдли. — Заткнись. Обхвати свои «яички» и приподними, ближе к члену. А теперь вытащи этот влажный палец из своего грязного членососного рта и положи себе между ног.

— Боже, ты такой пошлый.

— И тебе это нравится. Теперь самым кончиком обведи свою дырку, — Брэдли замолк. — Как тебе, нравится?

— Да, — выдохнул Колин, прижимая палец к анусу. В этот раз ощущения были приятнее, чем ему помнилось, но, наверное, тут всему причиной был хриплый голос Брэдли. — Ты трогаешь себя?

— А должен? — осторожно спросил Брэдли, отчего Колина затопило чем-то вроде обожания.

— Да, должен.

— Что я должен делать?

— У меня это плохо получается, — признался Колин. — Мне просто нужно знать, что тебя тоже от этого уносит.

— Блядь, да, уносит, Колин, господи, — прошипел Брэдли. И собственное имя, услышанное из уст Брэдли, казалось, никогда не звучало лучше.

— Да, еще, позови меня по имени, Брэдли. — Колин чуть вжал палец внутрь и выдохнул громкий стон.

— Тебе нравится, когда я произношу твое имя, Колин? Тебе нравится, что я трогаю свой член, думая о тебе, Колин?

— Боже, блядь, да, Брэдли. Блядь, скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — Казалось, будто Брэдли был на грани, его голос срывался.

— Пожалуйста, Брэдли. Блядь, пожалуйста, да, скажи мне, — умолял Колин, сжимая член, и сплюнул на правую руку, чтобы было легче протолкнуть палец еще дальше.

— Блядь, Колин, я представляю, как эти большие, мягкие губы обхватывают мой член. Тебе бы это понравилось?

Колин застонал.

— Ощущение твоего горячего рта, прикосновений языка. Блядь, Колин, ты меня возбуждаешь. Постоянно. Я дрочу на тебя все время. Я хочу, чтобы твой член оказался у меня во рту. Блядь, я хочу попробовать тебя. Готов поспорить, ты просто охуенный на вкус. У тебя член течет?

Колину казалось, будто у него дыхание перехватило. Палец погружался в дырку, а голос Брэдли наполнял разум Колина фантазиями, о которых он так глупо размышлял в одиночестве. Колин провел левой рукой по головке члена, ощущая влагу на нем.

— Да, мой член уже мокрый. Для тебя, — сказал Колин, чувствуя легкое смущение. Но он был слишком возбужден, чтобы об этом беспокоиться.

— Попробуй на язык, ради меня, — прошипел Брэдли.

— Господи, блядь, — простонал Колин, обсасывая палец.

— Ну, и как тебе твой вкус?

— Так охуенно хорошо, Брэдли. Так хорошо. — Колин облизывал собственный палец, словно это был член Брэдли. Он проглотил стыд и сказал: — Я так хочу тебе отсосать. Попробовать тебя на вкус.

— Блядь, да. Блядь, ты так меня возбуждаешь. Как же я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, чтобы ты отдрочил мне, чтобы сосал, пока у тебя все губы не окажутся в моей сперме.

— Блядь! — простонал Колин. — Я сейчас кончу от одного твоего голоса.

— Ты все еще трогаешь свою дырку?

— Да. — У Колина горело лицо. — У меня внутри один палец. Хочу больше, но смазки нет.

— У тебя, может, и нет смазки, зато у меня — есть, — сказал Брэдли. — А еще мою задницу сейчас растягивают три пальца. Хочешь засунуть в меня свой член?

Колин словно получил удар под дых — настолько сильной была нахлынувшая волна возбуждения. Сама мысль о том, чтобы втолкнуть свой член в задницу Брэдли и трахнуть его, заставила Колина обхватить свой стояк и потянуть.  
— Господи, да. Да, я хочу тебя выебать.

— Я подготовлен, смазан и жду. Мне нужен только твой член — чтобы трахнул меня, заполнил, заставил меня умолять. Хочешь этого?

— Да, неимоверно, — почти заскулил Колин. — Блядь, я хочу заполнить тебя своим членом.

— Ты охуенно горячий, Колин. Блядь, ты сексуальный. Хочу облизать каждый гребаный дюйм тебя, вылизать твой вход и грубо выебать. Ты бы хотел этого?

— Да, — выдохнул Колин, с силой отдрачивая свой член и сгибая палец в заднице.

— Колин, я сейчас кончу, и в процессе буду думать о тебе. Это возбуждает тебя?

— Да, пиздец как возбуждает. — Колин задыхался, ощущая, что и сам приближается к оргазму. — Я кончу для тебя, Брэдли. От одной мысли о тебе, только желая тебя.

— Да, давай, Колин. Я хочу услышать, как ты кончишь с моим именем на губах. Я хочу, чтобы ты, блядь, кричал ради меня. Я хочу, чтобы твои соседи знали, кто тебя трахает.

Колин резко провел по члену, представляя, что это рука Брэдли, что Брэдли нависает над ним, заливая спермой его живот. Из трубки доносились лишь задыхающиеся стоны Брэдли.

— Блядь, я сейчас кончу, Брэдли. Ты хочешь этого?

— Да, давай. Кончай. Кончи для меня, Колин. Блядь, Колин, — голос Брэдли сорвался на стон, а потом он выкрикнул протяжное «Блядь!», за которым последовали несколько грудных стонов, и Колин мог слышать каждый пик удовольствия в оргазме Брэдли.

Колин в последний раз с усилием провел по члену, представляя, как Брэдли размазывает сперму по его подбородку, а потом кончил, заливая себе грудь и живот под аккомпанемент слов Брэдли:  
— Вот так, Колин. Кончи для меня.

Колин закричал, перемежая проклятия с именем Брэдли, как и было приказано. Казалось таким естественным удовлетворить это его желание. Брэдли вслушивался, шепча ерунду вроде «так хорошо», и «блядь», и «ты идеален».

Они оба замолкли под действием перехватившего дыхание заклятия. Колин провел пальцами через дорожки спермы на своей груди, представляя, что они принадлежали Брэдли.

Как только оргазм окончательно сошел на нет, молчание начало казаться удушающим, зловещим.

— Значит, увидимся через пару дней, наверное, — Колин заговорил первым, неуверенный, в каком положении они теперь, после того как вместе довели себя до разрядки по телефону. Подумать только.

— Блядь, да, точно увидимся, — сказал Брэдли полным обещания голосом, прежде чем повесить трубку.

«Тогда ладно», — подумал Колин и, улыбнувшись, провалился в спокойный сон.


End file.
